Riki Tamashii
Riki Tamashii (リキ魂, Riki Tamashī) is an OC/RPC for the Naruto Universe created by The-Shy-0ne. Background When Riki was a child he had a habit of watching his older sister train with her teammates. After awhile he started memorizing some of the hand-signs to particular ninjutsu techniques which he later mastered during his years at the academy. At the age of 7, while he was at the academy, Riki's house was set on fire killing his mother, father, and older sister. It was said that the cause of the fire was a cigaret that had landed in the front lawn, which hadn't been put out correctly. Riki was then put into an orphanage until he was old enough to pay for his own house or apartment and take care of himself. During Riki's time at the academy he was the kid you would always see sitting in the back of the classroom all by themselves. He didn't have any friends, not because he didn't want any, but because he didn't want anyone close to him to die the way his family did. So, instead of playing with his friends after school Riki would always study or go to the library to read. After being placed on Team Enma, Riki started opening up to having friendships with people, though usually only with people he's known for awhile. He thinks of both his teammates as younger siblings while Enma is like an older brother to him. He's also known as the 'leader' of the group, besides Enma, of course. Personality Before his family was killed, Riki was very friendly and kind. He would often go out of his way to help people as best he could, and usually offered his help to people, even if he didn't know them. After the tragic death of his family, Riki became very quiet and kept mostly to himself, scared that if he became friends with anyone they would be killed. When he was first introduced to Team Enma, Riki didn't talk and showed no interest in getting to know his new teammates, but he did listen to their introductions and thought both Isamu and Kahimi were very interesting. It took nearly 4 weeks for Riki to finally except his new teammates as friends, slowly getting more and more comfortable with the idea of having friends again. Riki only talks to people he's known for awhile but usually stays quiet when he's around strangers. Though in Part II Riki is a lot more open than in Part I, it still takes him a few days to fully trust someone enough to consider them as a friend. Also, he's very protective whenever it comes to the protection of his teammates, since he's closer to them than anyone else, he would gladly sacrifice himself for any of them if need be. Appearance Riki has dark blue, almost black, hair that is longer on the right side than on the left, bright yellow eyes, and fair skin. He has a long black marking on his face that goes from the hair-line on the side of his head to just before his nose, which every man on his father's side has possessed for many generations. During Part I, Riki outfit consisted of a black and blue tracksuit, with a zipper running down the front, long black pants, black gloves, black ninja sandals, and his kunai pouch strapped around his right thigh. In Part II, Riki's outfit has changed to a dark blue sweatshirt with a single button near the collar, a black, turtleneck undershirt, long black pants, black finger-less gloves, black ninja sandals, his kunai pouch around his right thigh, and his Konohagakure headband wrapped around his left upper-arm. Abilities Riki is very smart and is able to think under a large amount of pressure. He specializes in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and barrier ninjutsu and is able to do collaboration techniques with his teammates. Being the oldest on the team, besides Enma, Riki is usually known as the 'leader' and calls most of the shots. Ninjutsu Riki has a fire and earth nature transformation, learning about the former when he was only a child. Since Riki was a bookworm as a child, he often read about many different types of ninjutsu and how they worked. He memorized the different hand-signs for dozens of different jutsus' in hopes of one day he would master them all and become the greatest shinobi of all time. Taijutsu When Riki wasn't in the library reading or practicing his ninjutsu, he was at one of the more secluded training areas practicing his taijutsu. He would pretend that a tree was an opponent and start attacking it until he was exhausted or got too dark to see the tree anymore. He would train for hours on end trying to improve his physical strength that when he finally graduated from the academy he was at the top of his class in hand-to-hand combat. Barrier Ninjutsu As his way of making sure no one close to him is killed, and he's never left alone again, Riki started training in barrier ninjutsu. It took him awhile to start understanding the concept but he soon started getting the hang of it the more he trained. He mastered his first barrier ninjutsu at the age of 13, one year after graduating from the academy. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Riki means 'Power' while Tamashii means 'Soul'. The literal meaning of Riki's name is 'Power soul'. * Riki's hobbies include going on challenging missions, teasing Kahimi or Isamu, and watching the stars at night. * Riki would like to fight Sasuke Uchiha. * Riki's favorite food is barbecued beef while his least favorite food is anything seafood. * Riki has completed 152 official missions in total: 43 D-ranked, 56 C-ranked, 14 B-ranked, 27 A-ranked, and 12 S-ranked. * Riki's favorite color is black or grey. * Riki's favorite word is "Challenge" (チャレンジ, Charenji). Reference Picture of Riki by Suka_Chu Category:DRAFT